In recent years, equipment for conveying a plate-like member such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate in a non-contact manner has been developed. For example, in Patent Document 1, equipment is proposed for conveying a plate-like member in a non-contact manner, by applying Bernoulli's principle. The equipment includes a cylindrical chamber that opens on the underside of the equipment, into which fluid is supplied to generate a swirl flow. The swirl flow generates a negative pressure in the centre, which exerts suction on the plate-like member. On the other hand, a fluid flowing out of the cylindrical chamber causes a given distance to be maintained between the equipment and the plate-like member. Consequently, the equipment conveys the plate-like member in a non-contact manner.